User blog:Kid-Nova6/Nazi Zombie map idea: Los muertos
Hey everybody this is a little idea of mine for a black ops zombie map, Los muertos. (Spanish when translated means The dead). Location: Los muertos takes place at a abandoned compound estate in cuba. It takes the layout of the multiplayer map Villa and single player mission Operation 40. Zombies: The zombies in this map are cuban A.K.A. Tropas, They are just your average zombies from previous zombie maps, The zombies wear Tropas uniforms, But these zombies have a different type of apperence then they had in the previous zombie maps, Some zombies will already spawn with no arm, Some will have there jaw missing, And some will be very badly burned. Zombie Boss: Los muertos features a zombie boss called Los Electricista (Spanish when translated means The Electricain) Los Electricista will Turn off the power in the estate and of course try to kill you, Also he has the ability to put the switch in another part of the map.(This will be explained on the Utilites) He will spawn in a random area of the map. He has a little less strength then the pentagon theif. If he is killed before he turns the power off he drops a Max Ammo and a Mystery Perk Bottle. If the power is turnd off then he is killed he drops a Max Ammo. He will spawn between rounds 7-10, 14-17, etc. Los Electricista will spawn after the power is turned on. Note: Heres the catch if you and your teamates have a perk and Los Electricista turns the power off, everyone loses their perks! Weapons: These are the weapons available in Los muertos. They are orginized in a list according to class. Pistols: -M1911 (starting weapon) -CZ75 (Mystery Box) *with or without duel weild* -Python (Mystery Box) Submachine Guns: -PM63 (Off Wall) -MP5K (Off Wall) -MPL (Off Wall) -AK-74-u (Off Wall) -Skorpion (Off Wall) -Spectre (Mystery Box) Assualt Rifles: -M14 (Off Wall) -M16 (Off Wall) -AK-47 (Mystery Box) -FN FAL (Mystery Box) -Commando (Mystery Box) -G11 (Mystery Box) *with Low Power Scope* -Famas (Mystery Box) -AUG (Mystery Box) *with scope* -Galil (Mystery Box) Sniper Rifles: -Dragunov (Mystery Box) -L96A1 (Mystery Box) Shotguns: -Olympia (Off Wall) -Stakeout (Off Wall) -SPAS-12 (Mystery Box) -HS10 (Mystery Box) Light Machine Guns: -RPK (Mystery Box) -HK21 (Mystery Box) Launchers: - RPG (Mystery Box) Specials: -Ballistic Knife (Mystery Box) -Crossbow (Mystery Box) Wonder Weapons: -Ray Gun (Mystery Box) -Thundergun (Mystery Box) -Incinerator (Mystery Box) NOTES: The Incinerator is the new Wonder Weapon, It looks like a crossover between the Thundergun and the V-R11. It shoots massive fire balls that burn the zombies very badly. Other: -Semtex (Off Wall) -Bowie Knife (Off Wall) -Spikemores (Off Wall) Utilities: The Mystery Box And Pack-A-Punch appear of course. Perk-a-Colas, Quick Revive, Juggernog, Speed Cola, Double Tap Root Beer, Stamin-Up, PHD Flopper, Deadshot Daiquiri, The Electro-Shock Defences, The roaming Power Switch. Note: Los muertos is the first map to feature the roaming Power Switch. The roaming Power Switch is similar to the roaming Mystery Box. Finding the Power Switch Map Layout: TBC sorry guys... Category:Blog posts